1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction block cap that is used to cap the open end of a construction block in order to provide a generally air tight and water tight seal of the block""s open end.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many windows and other partitions are constructed from a plurality of construction blocks that are interfitted to one another in order to create the window. Typically, each individual block comes in a standard size (e.g. 6 inches or 8 inches) which results in windows of multiples of the standard sizes. However, many applications, such as custom made windows or when retrofitting construction block windows into existing openings, the need arises for a window that is not of a standard size. In order to create such a window, the blocks along an outer edge, either a horizontal edge, a vertical edge, or both are cut in order to achieve the desired window opening dimensions. Unlike the uncut blocks making up the center of the window, the cut blocks at the perimeter do not have an interior that is air tight and water tight. This can result in air penetration and moisture penetration into the interior of the block. This reduces the insulating capacity of the window and can cause the interior of the block to fog up with condensation or have mildew growth therein.
Therefore, it is advantageous to be able to seal the cut block before installation of the window in order to overcome the above-stated problems associated with cut blocks. A device is needed that can achieve such a result. Ideally, the device will be of relatively simple design and construction and will be relatively easy to install.
The construction block cap and method of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The construction block cap is used to cap the open end of a cut construction block in order to provide a relatively air tight and water tight seal of the open end of the construction block. The construction block cap, when affixed to the cut block""s open end, can be easily secured to the frame within which the construction block window pane will be secured either directly or via construction block cap stock.
The construction block cap and method of the present invention comprises a first body member having a top surface, a bottom surface, a left side, a right side, a first end, and a second end. A raised portion extends upwardly from the top surface in spaced apart relation from the left side, the right side, the first end, and the second end. A first channel may be located on the top surface and can be used to hold a desiccant tube. The bottom surface may be relatively flat or means for attachment of the body member to the frame may be located on the bottom surface. Such means for attachment can be either male or female in nature depending on the corresponding nature of the frame. If the means for attachment is female, it comprises a second channel, and optionally a third channel, located on the bottom surface and extending between the first end and the second end and each oriented generally parallel to the left side. If the means for attachment is male, it comprises a first flange, and optionally a second flange, extending along the bottom surface and each oriented generally parallel to the left side. The body member is positioned over the cut away open end of a construction block such that the top surface rests on the cut edges of the block and the raised portion abuts the interior surface of the pair of faces, the first side edge, and the third side edge and is siliconed or otherwise secured in place. If two construction block caps meet at a corner construction block with two side edges removed instead of one, two construction block caps can be appropriately mitered in order to facilitate the required snug abutment of the two construction block caps to one another.